


Driving

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first week of college, Jonathan and Nancy had made the drive to New York together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

Their first week of college, Jonathan and Nancy had made the drive to New York together. Jonathan was headed for NYU and Nancy, Yale. With the windows down and the radio up, they had taken to the high way; both cheering in celebration as they passed the Hawkins city limit sign. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other linked with Nancy's, Jonathan had smiled and lifted his girlfriend's hand to his mouth to brush a quick kiss against her knuckles. “Scared?” He had asked.

“After everything we've been through?” she smirked. “This is nothing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> #4 in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
